This invention relates to the exhausting of noxious fumes from enclosed spaces, and particularly for removing exhaust gases produced by automotive vehicle engines, from a garage or other enclosed space when the vehicle engine is operated for servicing purposes. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly that may be installed in a residential garage to exhaust the combustion products through a small opening or port in the garage door.
Automobile owners and owners of small trucks frequently find it desirable to perform service and maintenance on their vehicles at their own homes and using their own facilities. During servicing and maintenance, it is occasionally necessary to run the vehicle engine for considerable periods of time. Because of the toxic nature of the combustion products that exit the tailpipe, it is necessary that engine operation be conducted either outdoors or in a garage with the garage door fully opened.
This is a serious problem in colder climates, particularly in the winter months. In some cases, it may be so uncomfortable to perform maintenance operations on the vehicle with the engine running that automobile owners may attempt to run the engine with the garage door closed. This presents serious dangers for reasons that will be readily apparent.
In most commercial garages where automotive service and maintenance are performed, some means is provided for exhausting the combustion products through a hose or the like from the enclosed working area. Some of these systems are quite elaborate, and use large blowers, etc. None of these systems, however, are suitable for residential use due to the complexity and cumbersome nature of the equipment.
The system of the present invention, however, resolves the difficulties indicated above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.